Where the Merpeople Dwell
by lost-prophecy19111
Summary: Snape has been abducted by the head merperson and Harry Ron and Hermione have to go to the resue.


It was a sunny afternoon in May when the owl came.  
Dear Harry,  
  
Professor Snape has been taken hostage by the savage merpeople at the  
bottom of the lake. Since you did such a good job in the Triwizard  
Tournament in rescuing Ron I figured you wouldn't mind getting him.  
Thanks, very much.  
  
- Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry read it aloud to Ron who burst in to laughter at once.  
  
"S-Snape has b-been taken by merpeople!" he chocked between howls of  
laughter.  
  
"Do you think he would mind if we took some of his gillyweed to save  
his ungrateful ass?" said Harry.  
  
"Who cares" answered Ron "I can't wait to go down in the lake with  
you."  
  
"And just what are you intending to do to Harry down there?" said  
Hermione's voice behind them. Ron didn't answer.  
  
"Why we going into the lake?" asked Hermione  
  
"To play with the merpeople while Harry has his way with Snape" said  
Ron sarcastically. Harry told her the real reason while actually  
thinking he might do what Ron had suggested. Five minuets passed  
before Hermione said, "well lets go get the gillyweed." She had to  
pull Harry up because he was to lost in fantasies about how sexy Snape  
would look underwater. They went and got the gillyweed and headed to  
the lake. Hermione Slowly started taking off her robes so that they  
wouldn't make her sink and Ron had to rush in the water so that no one  
would notice his boner. Harry took of his socks and shoes and waded in  
too. They all ate their gillyweed together and dived in. On their way  
to the bottom they saw the giant squid, Moaning Myrtle, and some poop,  
which probably came down from one of the school toilets like Moaning  
Myrtle did. They finally found the Mervillage. They swam around a bit  
looking for the head merperson, but she was no place to be seen. They  
finally stopped and asked for directions, it was Hermione's idea. She  
wrote with her wand the following words: Where is the head merperson?  
The merman they were asking pointed to a big merhouse that had a big  
sign over it that said: Head Merpersons home and headquarters They  
swam away. Harry was thinking to himself, I never would have thought  
of that, and when he tried to say that to the others all that came out  
were two big bubbles. Hermione pulled out her wand and waved it at  
herself and then at Harry. "What did you say?" asked Hermione. "Why  
didn't you do that in the first place!" said Harry. Hermione ignored  
him. Mean while Ron was waving his arms franticly a stream of bubbles  
coming from his mouth.  
  
"I wonder what he wants," said Hermione.  
  
"Who cares" Replied Harry. They swam on, Ron still shouting words  
Harry and Hermione could not hear. They arrived at the merpersons  
house and burst open the door only to find the sexiest thing, in  
Harry's opinion, on Earth. The Head Mermaid seemed to raping Snape.  
Well maybe not rape Harry thought, he seemed to be enjoying himself,  
and as Ron always says, when ever Hermione is around, you can't rape  
the willing. "More MORE!" she screamed and Snape's pace quickened.  
Hermione vomited the sheet had slid of the merbed. Harry had a strong  
erg to kill the head merperson and have his way with Snape. He  
spotted the large collection of spears hanging on the walls and  
grabbed one. He ran to kill the mermaid; the quicker he killed her the  
quicker he could have fun with Snape. It was quick, he stabbed her and  
she died. "POTTER," yelled Snape "what are you doing?" "Here I'll show  
you!" screamed Harry in an extremely horny voice. He leaped onto the  
bed, touched Snape's wonderful greasy hair for a moment before turning  
him around and having his way with him. After Harry had finished and  
Snape had fainted from pleasure, he looked up only to find an  
appalling act taking place Ron and Hermione were "Having Fun." Harry  
took Snape by the robes and swam as fast as he could back to the  
surface.  
  
THE END 


End file.
